


Cocoon

by makena



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makena/pseuds/makena
Summary: Tyler and Josh sit on the kitchen floor. They tangle their legs together.





	

Tyler and Josh sit on the kitchen floor. They tangle their legs together.

 

Over the sound of a lawnmower outside, Tyler murmurs about the magazine article he read. 

“It was warning me of danger.” 

Josh smiles. “I’m proud of you for noticing. It’s good to be aware of these things.” 

He hands Tyler a glass of water. It is lunchtime.

 

Tyler’s mom appears at the door in her pajamas. She stands there for a minute, eyes tired, then leaves and comes back with a broom.

“Go back to sleep, honey. I’ll clean up the broken glass.”

Tyler obeys. Josh floats around his head as he trudges upstairs, singing lullabies to him about beetles and bees.

As they settle into bed, Tyler joins in. They whisper-sing themselves to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is very short but i think i like it


End file.
